Flare's Story
by Homicidalcreature
Summary: The story of little Flare life. Who parents are Shadow and Blaze.
1. Chapter 1

Here we find ourselves in a castle in the year 2230. In the nursery room, was a purple cat, laying in one of the beds. She held a small bundle in her arms. The purple cat name was Blaze. The bundle in her arms was Flare. She is red, with parts of her fur black, and the tip of her tail.  
>There was a black and red hedgehog next to them. He was Shadow. The one and only Shadow, he's even older then before, 270, but then again he does not age at all. Everyone here is immortal, no one ages, but they do all die in someway. Shadow grabbed Blaze hand, holding it tightly. Flare made a soft mew. Blaze smiled at her.<br>What they didn't know was they are being watched. The queen, Aleena was watching them. She sighed, backing away from the door way, and walked down the hall.  
>"I have to tell them soon, just not now." She said to herself.<p> 


	2. The fun begins

Its been weeks since Flare was born, she is now able to walk. Sonia and Manic were playing with her, Flare had mewed in happiness.  
>Flare reached up and grabbed Sonia's hair. "Ow!" Sonia stood up and backed away from Flare. Manic chuckled, "I think she like you sis." Sonia glared at her brother. "You trying getting your hair pulled and see how you like it." She fixed up her hair. "They're quills, not hair. Unlike you, I'm a guy." Manic shot back at her. "Stop being such a smarta-" Sonia didn't finish because someone interrupted her. "Is fighting all you guys ever do? Also watch your language around Flare." It was a white hedgehog, with his quills sticking up, and gloves and shoes on, that give off a little glow. "Sorry Silver," Sonia muttered.<br>When Flare saw Silver, her eyes looked like they are glowing. She got up, and quickly walked to Silver. He picked her up, Flare just giggled, and cuddled up into the fur on his chest.  
>"I stand corrected she likes him," Manic grinned. "I got to take her to Aleena. Shadow and Blaze, are with her to."<br>"Oh…" Sonia tried to hide her disappointment. "Well let's go look for our brother. Come on Manic." She ran off, Manic follow behind her. Silver sighed, and walked the other direction, reaching the room that Aleena is in. "Ah, there you are Silver. What took you so long?" Silver sighed again. "Oh, just the usual." Aleena nodded knowing whom he meant.  
>"Is important that you all here this." Aleena paused for a moment. "Blaze, Shadow. I'm sorry, but Flare can't stay here." Blaze looked shocked, Shadow looked pissed. "I know how you tow must feel, including you Silver", Aleena looked at him. His face was expressionless, but his eyes looked sad. Aleena looked back at Shadow and Blaze. "Its not possible to keep her here. There is no one here to take care of her." Blaze began to say something. "Silver can't watch her all the time, just because he's her guardian." Blaze closed her mouth.<br>"Look no one can watch her full time. We have to take her somewhere else." Aleena looked at them. Shadow had a murdered look in his eyes. "Where the hell is she suppose to go? You can't trust anyone outside of here. I say she stays here!" Shadow crossed his arms over his chest like he always does.  
>"You rather her be the guard of this castle and get hurt, or would you rather her go somewhere else and be safe?"<br>"Humph!" He glared at her, knowing she had a point. "I was thinking about putting her 100 years into the past, the year 2130. It might be safer her for her." Blaze spoke up. "I think we should go for it." Both Silver and Shadow looked at her, both of there expressions saying 'What?' Blaze shrugged. "It's the best choice we got."  
>"But we would need to send someone wit her. She can't go by her self," Silver said. "That's why I'm sending you with her." Silver nodded slightly. "Then its settle, she's going the p-" Aleena was cut off, when someone fell through the door. Manic laid stomach down on the ground. They all looked down at him. "Uh, I didn't hear anything," Manic got up quickly and walked away.<br>Shadow had his hand on his forehead, chuckling. Aleena sighed, Blaze looked confused, Silver face was still expressionless. Flare smiled lightly. "Mew!" Silver looked down at her and smiled.  
>Sonic suddenly walked in, with a chilidog in his hand. "Hey Flare, what's up?" He smiled warmly at her. "Ew," she said, she forgot the M in it. Sonic looked insulted for a moment, then shrugged, and took a bite of his chilidog. Shadow smirked, chuckling more. Silver looked completely amused. Aleena sighed, shaking her head and sat down. Blaze did the same.<br>"Oh! Flare!" A voice chimed in, it was Amy. She was in the doorway, holding a small dress, covered in small roses. Amy put the dress on her arm, then took Flare from Silver. "I'm going to get you all nice now." Flare knew what she was going to do, she started hissing. "Mreow!" She raised her hand, trying to make her claws out, and hit Amy across the face.  
>There was a strange silence in the room. Shadow had a amused look on his face, a smirk formed on his mouth. Sonic looked worried. Blaze, Silver, and Aleena all looked shocked. As for Amy, well she was just pissed.<br>Cream suddenly appeared. "Hi guys!" she said in a singsong voice. "Oh for the love of," Shadow took Flare from Amy. He walked out of the room, down the hall. With a smirk on his face.


	3. Thats what you get!

A shrill cry filled out through the room and castle, waking everyone up. Shadow, Blaze, Silver, and Sonic, all ran to the room.  
>Sonic groaned, "Can't you guys shut her up." Shadow glared at him, and then turned to see what the matter with Flare was. But it was quiet, she wasn't crying anymore. Then he saw Silver holding her, he sighed.<br>Shadow turned and pushed past Sonic, leaving the room. Sonic and Blaze looked at each other, Sonic shrugged and walked away. Blaze looked toward Silver and Flare. She shook her head and walked out to, leaving them there.  
>The next day, Shadow stood next to Flare, waiting for Sonic. Sonic finally came by, and Shadow grinned. Sonic froze, where he is, and looked at Shadow. Shadow came up to him and whispered in his ear. Sonic looked horrified. "I refuse to do that!" Shadow pointed to plate of chilidogs. Sonic sighed, lifting Flare up. She squealed with delight, of being picked up. Sonic couldn't help but not smile at her. He put her against his chest, her head on his shoulder.<br>Sonic looked at Shadow, who was still grinning. Sonic shook his head and turned his body away from Shadow. Not wanting to, he started to pat Flare's back. What he didn't know, well his shocked face shows it.  
>Flare had threw up on Sonics back, he turned toward Shadow, rage filling his body. "You fucking bastard!" Something hit Sonic in the back of the head. "Ow…" Silver came out of now where.<br>Sonic growled, handed Flare to Shadow, then stomped off. Shadow chuckled, while Silver smirked. Flare nuzzled into Shadow, and fell asleep.


End file.
